Last Christmas
by kitty-ray
Summary: One-Shot Modern AU. Last Christmas, she gave her heart to the wrong guy, and he stomped all over it. This year, because she doesn't have any tears left, she gave it someone who is truly special. Gruvia and one-sided Luvia.


**_2014…_**

"I love you."

Her eyes stared at the person in front of her with determination. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, and her breath caught in her throat. After a few seconds, she sighed. "This is hopeless. Juvia is never going to be able to say it to Lyon." She shook her head and leaned on the bathroom counter. "No, _I_ am never going to be able to say it to Lyon. Juv-I need to get use to saying that." He didn't like it when she referred to herself as Juvia.

Tonight was the night that she was _finally_ going to say it. It was special, considering they've been dating for nearly a year, _and_ it was there first Christmas together. It seemed like a good day to do it.

The doorbell ringed, and she nearly jumped at the sound. "Shoot," she muttered. "He's early!" The girl grabbed her favorite necklace (a little locket that Lyon got her for her birthday eight months ago) before running out of her small bathroom. She didn't have a big apartment, but she made do with her decorations. Her Christmas tree was small and in the corner. It had blue lights and silver ornaments. She even put silver tinsel around it.

"Hi," she said when she opened the door. Lyon turned around and gave her a small smile. He held her present in his right hand and some tin box in the other hand. She hoped it was her favorite cookies. "Hey, babe. You look stunning." He kissed her on her lips lightly. They were always like that: never really serious but still gave her butterflies.

Together, they walked into her apartment. She led him over to her couch and took the present. "How was the walk here? I heard that the snow was terrible on the news." She rubbed her lips together while she waited for him to respond. Lyon ran his hand through his hair. He seemed off tonight. "It was okay. Not a lot of people on the streets tonight."

"Well it _is_ Christmas Eve."

A buzzer went off in the kitchen, and Juvia nearly bolted over there. "Oh, fizzle sticks!" She put on her little snowman oven mitts (her dad gave them to her the year she moved out) before opening the oven. Her tiny turkey nearly burned before she took it out, and she was grateful that it didn't. She didn't want their first Christmas to be ruined over a bird. "Ah, Lyon!" She cried. "The turkey's done! Do you want to eat now or later?"

He smiled and stood up. "Let's eat now. I have a surprise for later." Juvia's cheeks burned. He had a way of making her blush. And feel special. That was a big bonus.

They sat at her little kitchen table and told stories of different Christmases. Before either of them knew it, it was nearly midnight, and all the roads were closed off. (She knew because she had the news on with the volume almost completely off. Something she got from her father.) As they were cleaning, Juvia asked, "Would you rather just stay here tonight?" They slept together before-in more ways than one-but she's still a little nervous about tonight. After all, this was the night that she was going to say _that_ little phrase. Lyon just nodded.

So ten minutes later, with full bellies and a cuddly blanket around them, the young couple sat on her couch with their presents in hand. He gave hers first. "I hope you like it," he said softly. "It took me a bit to look for the perfect one." With her heart beating out of her chest, she careful began untying the ribbon. Silver, like her favorite color. It was a small box that held a pair of silver earrings. They dangled a bit. She picked them up and put them on. "I love them!"

She didn't bother telling him that earrings aggravated her ears.

"My turn," her hands grabbed the box underneath her tree. It wasn't particularly big nor was it fancy, but it took her a long time to find it. The perfect present. Lyon unwrapped it without the care she had, but it didn't bother her. His eyes lit up when he saw her perfect present could light up her entire world. "Holy shit," he muttered. "You got me my favorite movie? How'd you find this? I can't find it _anywhere!"_

"Oh, you know, places. It wasn't that hard." The bluenette twirled a curl in her fingers. She wasn't about to admit that she had been looking for it for three months, only to find it at some auction. They don't make any copies anymore, so it had been a score to even see it there. That's what she does for the people she loves. Speaking of which…

Juvia grabbed his hand and said, "Lyon." He lifted his head from his movie to look at her. For someone that's 27, he could be pretty adorable. Juvia tried not to let it get to her as she said, "I love you."

He didn't respond, and that made her nervous. She withdrew her hand, afraid that she said the wrong thing, but he grabbed it again. His smile stretched across his face again. "I love you, too." He kissed her lips. At first, it was slow and steady, but it grew into a little bit more. She just wanted to pour all of her feelings into that kiss. She wanted to show him just how much she loves him. She wanted him. Her heart was already pounding when he picked her off of the couch. It's not like they haven't done it yet. This time, however, was a bit different. Softer, full of emotion.

At least, that's what she thought.

She found his note on her coffee maker the next morning. It was in the most likely place that she would look. It took her a few times to process it. Those words on that page-those simple words-tore her apart more than she would like to admit.

 _'Juvia, I'm leaving you. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me.'_

So much for loving her. Her hand went up to her neck where her necklace normally is, and when it found it, she yanked it off. There's no need to have it now, right? Nor is there a need for that bracelet or his hoodie or that stupid bear that he got for her at the fair earlier this year. She can burn everything that he every got her, and she will. The tears started filling her eyes before she could stop them. Too much. It's all too much. Why today of all days did he have to break up with her? It's fucking Christmas!

Juvia sunk down to her floors and covered her mouth. Her heart is not meant to be given out like candy. From the counter, her phone rang. The speed that she reached for it thinking that it was Lyon wanting to apologize was unfathomable. Her heart sank, however, when she was that it was just Lisanna, her future sister-in-law and best friend. She answered it. "H-hello?"

"Merry Christmas! Oh, Juju, your brother is so sweet! He got me that petticoat that I've wanted for a long time now! What did Lyon get you?" Her voice was so cheery on the other side that it made her cry again. She could help the sob that raked through her. "He-he broke up w-with me. This morning."

She heard her gasp and nearly cringed. She didn't want to ruin their Christmas, but she had to tell someone before they all go out for dinner together and they all realize that he didn't come with her. From the other end, Lisanna was whispering to her brother. No doubt trying to calm him down and not going over to Lyon's to break his face. It took a few moments until she came back on the phone. "We're not going out this Christmas. I'm calling all the girls, and dinner will be at my place. No way can we all fit in your tiny apartment. We're just going to watch movies and tell Christmas stories and do things that is not totally formal for tonight. No buts. You come here in your pajamas and stay here tonight. I'll tell everyone else that, too. Maybe I can get Rain to…" She listened to her friend mumble on about what she wanted to do instead of going out. She could tell that she was secretly happy that they weren't going out. Lisanna never was one for big parties.

So that is how she ended up at her brother's and his fiancée's house in her pajamas, carrying up presents she got for all the girls and their boyfriends/fiancés/husbands and even Gray Fullbuster, that one guy that she has literally known since childhood. Oh, and she can't forget the wine in her purse. That's going to help take away the pain tonight. The present on top started to fall, and her eyes widened in realization that she wouldn't make it. "Shoot!" She cried.

Somebody grabbed it before it could land on the snowy ground. She sighed in relief and looked at the person who caught it. Gray smiled at her. "You shouldn't have that many presents stacked on top of each other like that." He told her as he reached up to grab a few. "Here. Let me help you out."

She thanked him and followed him inside. Lucy and Natsu were already there and in their matching couple's pajamas. Either they both bought the same pajamas on accident or it was totally planned. She couldn't tell which at the moment. Juvia and Gray walked over to the tree and put her presents next to the tremendous amount there already. A custom for the group of friends is to get everyone a present that is no more expensive than fifty dollars. There's at least twenty or so people coming tonight. It's a good thing that they have a big house and are able to fit everyone.

"There's my baby sister!" Rain said when he noticed her. He scooped her up in a big hug before asking, "Are you okay? Do you need me to castrate him? I'll do it. You know I will." She laughed and pulled away. When she felt the tears coming again, she closed her eyes. "It's okay, Rain. There's no need for that. There's no point in you going to jail three months before your wedding." Rain swept some of his blue hair out of his face. People used to tell them that they should be the twins, not River and Brooks. The Lockser kids used to play a game called 'guess the twins' and people would get it wrong. She had always admired her older brother (which, by the way, is two years older than her), and she knew that he would do anything for her.

"Juju," Lisanna said as she walked up to her. Her arms wrapped around her tightly. Even though Juvia was the one that was heartbroken, Lisanna was the one crying. "I'm sorry. I'm the one that introduced the two of you. It's all my fault!" She sobbed a bit more before straightening up. "Well, I'm not going to meddle with your life anymore. I should trust you for your own love life. I mean, your judgment isn't _that_ bad."

"Thanks for that input." Juvia patted her back before pulling away. Her friend dragged her into the living room near the tree. She sat her down on the couch before saying, "I'll be right back. If the doorbell rings, please go get it." Then she went into the kitchen. Poor Lisanna and her need to satisfy everyone's need.

Across the room, Gray coughs, bringing her attention to him. She raised an eyebrow. He was watching Natsu and Lucy flirt. They've been dating since high school when Mirajane-Lisanna's sister-decided to hook them up. A strange couple, they are, but they make it work. Recently, Lucy had gotten a job at a high-end photography studio while Natsu managed to land a job as a cook in a restaurant further in the city, just a few blocks away from her apartment and bakery. They got married two years ago and are expecting a child. Juvia just hopes that it's a little girl so that she and Lucy could dress them up.

"Strange, aren't they? I've never seen two people so in love." He leaned on his hand and watched as they bickered about something. A small and rare smile spread across his face. It was nothing like Lyon's knowing and cunning one, the one that looked like he knew exactly what she was thinking every second of the day. He was nothing like Lyon. Her eyes started to get watery, and she glanced down at her pajamas before he could see her cry. The pants had little snowmen on them, and the shirt had a snowflake with the words 'LET IT SNOW' underneath in cursive. Part of the Christmas presents her dad got her last year. He had a thing for snowmen.

Gray looked at her when she sniffled, and his eyes got wide. "Shit… Uh, did I, uh, say something wrong? I'm not really good with crying women…" He was on the edge of his seat now. Shaking her head and wiping her eyes, Juvia looked up. "N-no. Gray did nothing wrong. It's just… Juvia's boyfriend broke up with her today… She told him that- "she hiccupped "-that she loves him, and he walked out. He j-just left a n-note! Didn't tell me that he was leaving! Just walked out!" She hiccupped again before asking, "What did Juvia do wrong?"

By now, Gray had walked over to the couch and had his arm around her. It was awkward, but it also slightly comforting. She cried, not caring that her brother, best friends, _and_ Natsu could hear her right now. She didn't care that she probably looked like a drowned out seal. She didn't care that she was in her pajamas in front of the guy that she knew since her Russian father introduced her to his equally Russian friends. She didn't care that it was she was probably ruining her favorite holiday, and that everyone is probably just standing there really awkwardly, and that her pajama top is kind of riding up on her. None of that mattered because her heart is broken in a thousand pieces that probably won't ever be mended, and all she wants to do right now is _cry her fucking eyes out._

"You know," he said after a while. "I had a girlfriend once. Her name was Tabitha, and she broke my heart, too." His eyes grew distant for a bit. Juvia's eyebrows scrunched together as she asked, "How in the world does this help me?" Gray looked back at her. Some of his hair-a dark brown if you look closely-fell into his deep blue eyes. She always thought they kind of looked a bit black. "It helps because I got over her. Slowly, but I eventually did. I'm just saying that it's not always going to be this painful. You just gotta… give it time." His hand rubbed her arm, and she hiccupped again. She never really thought that she would be crying on Gray's shoulder.

The doorbell rang, and Juvia jumped up to get it. She wiped her eyes. Behind the door was Levy, the last of the amazing JL-cubed. It was a name they came up with back in high school. The grin on her face fell when she saw Juvia's face. "What the hell happened? Was it that stupid Lyon? I knew he was trouble." She went for a hug. "Poor thing. I'll make you some hot chocolate with a shot of vodka. Lis! Where's your hot chocolate?"

More and more people came after Levy, and Juvia just kept feeling more and more terrible. Not even the new hats and gloves that she got could cheer her up. _Next year,_ she thought, _I'm not giving my heart away like that._

* * *

 ** _2015…_**

"Have you seen Juvia's earrings?" She asked Gray as she rummaged through her jewelry box. He stepped out of her bathroom and shook his head. "Nope. I wouldn't even know what you're talking about." Juvia sighed before picking up a pair of plain silver hoops. They weren't her favorite, but she'd have to make do. "Juvia was looking for the earrings Rivs gave me a few years ago. Her birthstones."

"The diamond ones?"

"Those are the ones."

She sighed and closed her box. She was not prepared to tell River that she lost her earrings because she knew that he would be pissed. Groaning, the bluenette placed her head in her hands.

"They'll show up. You probably just left them at my place," Gray said as he rubbed her shoulders. He leaned down to her so their reflections both showed in the mirror. He smiled when she placed a hand over one of his. Whispering, he said, "You look beautiful either way."

Juvia kissed him. A few months ago, he (finally) asked her out on a date. She was still grieving a bit over her ex-boyfriend, but Gray actually helped with it. A new light. That's what she likes to call it. Pulling away, Juvia sighed. "Juvia hopes she finds them. River would absolutely _murder_ her if he found out she lost them. That was the year Mamá left you know."

He nodded before kissing her again. "Yeah," he said. "I know. I also know that we're going to be late if we don't leave now." Gray helped her stand up then twirled her. She laughed. Around and around they went in her tiny bedroom, him humming a tune from a random Christmas song and her trying to follow along. Random moments of sweetness made her feel cozy inside, and it was way better than what Lyon made her feel.

"Gray, c'mon! We gotta… We gotta go!" She laughed as he spun her around again. He continued to hum as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…"_ He sang. She untangled herself from him and walked towards the door. She laughed as he followed, his singing never ceasing. This always had been his favorite time of year, and Juvia's favorite thing is to watch him sing all his favorite songs. Grabbing his coat and scarf, she helped him put it on. "Lucy would be absolutely _pissed_ if we missed the party. Juvia doesn't want to have another freak out like last time." They both shuddered.

He helped her put on her scarf carefully then her coat. His fingers brushed away the few hairs that fell out of her bun, followed by his lips, and she shivered. "Gray," she whispered. "You know we have to go." He hummed in response. Closing her eyes, Juvia sighed. Gray was _not_ one for public affection, unlike Natsu and her brothers. There were those few times that he would say something without realizing it or he would kiss her in front of everyone, only to blush furiously and stutter for the next twenty minutes or so. She thought it was cute. When they were alone, however, he was honestly the most affectionate person she ever met. Okay, lie, but he has a lot of moments when he's not busy trying to keep the cool exterior he's worked years to build.

"Hey, Juvia," Gray whispered as he wrapped her arms around her waist. It was her turn to hum. Gray stayed quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Have I told you that I love you yet?"

She froze for a few seconds before turning around in his arms. "Really?" She asked. He nodded. "You really love Juvia?" He nodded again. "You really _really_ love Juvia?" Laughing, Gray nodded once more before leaning his forehead down onto hers. "Yes, I really _really_ love you. How about you? Do you love me, too?"

She kissed him in response.

"H-hey, Juv," she kissed him, "we gotta," she kissed him again, "go!" Juvia laughed and pulled away, her eyes gleaming. She grabbed his hand and guided to the door, all the while giggling like a little five-year-old. While all Juvia wanted to do is slam him against the wall and have her way with him, she decided that could wait. Preferably after they make sure Lucy doesn't murder them and then hide their bodies at the bottom of an uncharted water area or something.

They huddled together as they walked through the snowy streets. Never in her life had Juvia been so happy to live literally five minutes away from the restaurant.

Levy greeted them as they walked in then went to go over to her new boyfriend. Odd pair, but they apparently met when Gajeel first started to work at her family's publishing company. Juvia's glad that her friend had met someone she could be in love with after so long. Smiling, Juvia excused herself from Gray to go to the bathroom. "Okay," he said. "I'll get some drinks for us."

Her eyes scanned the pictures that Lucy took on their trip around Asia a few years back. It was for a foreign exchange program for business majors. She never quite understood why both were business majors until they announced they were going to open an Asian themed restaurant with different foods from all over the continent. Little did everyone know, it was going to be a _huge_ success.

After Juvia washed her hands and dried them, she walked out of the restroom only to bump into a brick wall. Not literally, but you get the gist. "Oh!" She cried. "I-I'm so…rry… Lyon." Her eyes met his, and his widened in shock. "Juvia. Y-You're here, too?"

"Of course," she said. "This _is_ my best friends' restaurant you know. Why are you here?"

"Article for magazine. It's supposed to be one of the biggest Christmas events of the year." He holds up a notebook for her to see. Juvia nodded before turning on her heel. "Hope you get a good scoop, Lyon. Merry Christmas."

"Ah, Juvia! Wait!"

She didn't. She walked right over to where Levy and Gajeel and Gray were, wished Gajeel a belated happy birthday (December 23, if you were wondering), then took her drink from Gray's hand. Her boyfriend leaned down and whispered, "Everything okay?" She nodded and downed half of the champagne. His eyes widened. "No. I'll take that as a no."

"Can I get everyone's attention, please?" Natsu said as he clinked his glass with some utensil (she never knew which one to use for that). Everyone became quiet and listened to what he had to say. Clearing his throat, he continued: "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. Lucy-" he gestures to his blushing wife "-worked extremely hard to organize this. So, we hope that you enjoy the cuisine that my chefs worked hard to make. Credit to them, too, for being here on Christmas Eve! Thanks, guys, for making time out of your schedule to make this happen!"

"I had nothing better to do," one guy, Sting she thinks, said out loud, and his girlfriend hit his shoulder. "Don't say that!" The restaurant laughed before digging into the food. Natsu and Lucy walked over to their table and sat down next to Lisanna.

"Hey," Gray said before Juvia took a bite out of her food. "You've been acting weird since you came out of the bathroom. You're not pregnant, are you?" His eyes widened. " _Are you?"_ She nearly choked on her food-causing everyone at the table to look at her weird-before whisper-yelling, "No! Juvia just ran into her ex on her way out!" Her boyfriend visibly relaxed. He placed a hand on his heart. "That's a relief. For a second, I thought that-wait, Lyon's here?"

She rolled her eyes then pointed to the white haired man on the other side of the room. He was laughing with other people she didn't recognize. "Over there. Don't worry; Juvia didn't even give him the time of day."

"Good," he whispered, leaning towards her. His eyes glanced briefly over towards her ex before locking onto hers. "Let's make that bastard jealous." Laughing, she kissed him briefly before going back to her dinner.

"Hey, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean 'that's a relief' when Juvia told you she wasn't pregnant?"

"Hey, Levy, is that a new necklace!"

"Gray!"

* * *

 **Kitty: Okay, so I had designated birthdays for all the Fairy Tail characters that I made like over a month ago, and Gajeel's was supposedly today, and I forgot about it until Word entered the date automatically. I was like 'Oh my gosh, it knows!' Then I realized today _was_ the day I designated, so happy birthday Gajeel! **

**Plus, I have some OC's that I wanted to test the waters with, and they will be in a lot of my Gruvia fics and all my modern AU's that mention Juvia. So yay!**

 **Merry Christmas, my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
